Tales of Kid Icarus
by Akemi.C
Summary: Palutena was getting bored and while she was looking from different worlds she spotted a world called Sylvarant and she send Pit to check out what is it like in that world, Later while Pit was looking around he meets a boy named Lloyd. Yaoi (Boy x Boy)
1. Chapter 1: When Two Worlds Collide

_**Akemi: I decided to do a love story with Kid Icarus & Tales of Symphonia because I think Pit and Lloyd look good together,**_

_**yeah its yaoi but please don't judge me it's just for fun**_

_**Characters: (In the Story)**_

_**Kid Icarus- Pit, Palutena, and Dark Pit**_

_**Tales of Symphonia- Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, Genis Sage (little brother) & Raine Sage(big sister)**_

_**So yeah enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: When Two Worlds Collide<em>**

**_Kid Icarus_**

Up in Skyworld Palutena was watching over all that is happening making sure the light of humanity, to be balanced

Palutena sighed "Pit I'm bored!"

Pit walked by and said "Lady Palutena remember you have to make sure nothing happens, you are the goddess of light after all"

Palutena laid down on a couch "Yeah but it's boring! I want to see something new..."

Pit sighed "maybe you'll find something, Lady Palutena.."

Palutena walked over to the orb that shows her what's happening in the world "Okay let's see if theirs a world I never checked over before" as she flipped the orb around checking to see if theirs a world she never heard of Palutena saw something she never saw before

Palutena read what the name of the place was called "Sylvarant? I never heard of such a place!" she said with glee

Pit walked over to Palutena "Hm... maybe its a new world? But how do we know someone lives in that world"

Palutena smiled "That's why you're gonna go down there and investigate for me!" she poked his nose

Pit startled "ME!? But Lady Palutena why?"

Palutena replied "Because what if theirs trouble in this world and we need to help it" she winked

Pit sighed "Yeah but..."

Palutena said quickly "Good! Now go and check it out!" She said as she said Pit flying out to Sylvarant

_**Tales of Symphonia**_

Down in Sylvarant two swordsman warriors battle each other in training

Kratos said as he hit he's opponent with his sword "Ah! Come on you can do so much better than that kid!"

Lloyd responded while striking his attack at Kratos"ha! Don't worry I'll bring in the final attack when I feel like it"

Kratos sighed and stop training "Honestly! Kid you gotta show a little skill if you want to call yourself worthy"

Lloyd stopped his attack "Excuse me! But who decided to do this Swordsmanship Training!?"

Kratos said "You did, Lloyd"

Lloyd scratched his head "Oh well! I just like having fun I'm still a kid so I want to enjoy being this way, right Colette?"

Colette waved at Kratos and Lloyd "Yup it's best to enjoy yourselves sometimes"

Kratos replied "I guess so but no slacking off anymore Lloyd you knew to do your studies, you are a hero but heroes still need to study too!"

Lloyd made a funny face at Kratos "yeah! Yeah thanks for tell me Mom! I'll be on my way"

Kratos asked "And where do you think your going?"

Lloyd told Kratos "I'm just gonna explore around the forest, don't worry I'll be back in one piece"

Colette said "Okay but be careful, alright?"

Lloyd he ran off and waved at both Kratos and Colette saying "Don't worry I'll be fine after all I did go through battle before" Lloyd said as he disappear in the woods

_**Later in the Woods**_

Pit was walking in the woods investigating for Palutena to see if anyone lives here "Its seems no ones here I guess I should report this to Palutena" then he heard a rustle in the bushes

Pit got his bow and separated them as twin daggers, preparing to fight "How's there?"

_**Everything went Silent**_

Pit moved towards the bushes slowly, slowly, and then check the bushes quick but no one was there

Pit sighed "It's just my imagination" then someone poked pit in the back

Pit turned around pointing his twin daggers on the boy "Who are you? and what are you doing here?"

Lloyd said "Um...I was just passing by, I saw you here and you look lost"

Pit said "Sorry your right I am lost..."

Lloyd said with a smile "Oh right, my name is Lloyd Irving"

Pit put his weapon down "I'm Pit" they both greeted each other with a hand shake

Lloyd asked Pit "So where are you from Pit? because I'm pretty sure your not from around here" pointing at his angel wings

Pit said "I'm from Skyworld and service Lady Palutena Goddess of Light"

Lloyd's eyes sparkled "REALLY!? That's cool! But I'm the same too!"

Pit looked at Lloyd with a questionable look "What do you mean?"

Lloyd said proudly "I protect a girl named Colette and she's an Angel/Human but I guess it's kinda similar, in its way" he smiled

Pit smiled back "I guess so"

Lloyd asked Pit "Hey! Why don't I show you around since you're lost, how about it" he stuck out his hand to Pit

Pit said "Okay but don't stick your hand out like I'm some girl" he said walking pass him

Lloyd said laughing "Sorry I couldn't help it! You look so helpless I just ...pft!...ha, ha, ha!"

They both started laughing as the walked out of the woods heading to Lloyd's place to meet his friends

And the story is just beginning

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akemi: Yeah It's short but I hope you like it, if not it'll get better soon i promise as I always do<strong>_

_**~Please Review and Follow~**_

_**~Keep On Smiling~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sylvarant

**Akemi: Here we are again continuing the story so yeah enjoy...**

**-This chapter has a Pov mean that person is talking or narrating if you know what it is then enjoy!-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Welcome to Sylvarant<em>**

**_~Pit's pov~_**

I'm here for Lady Palutena and I'm suppose to give Palutena a report about this new world called Sylvarant

but instead here I am with this weird stranger getting dragged into who knows where!?

I flinched when I noticed Lloyd was staring at me like he had something to say "You don't have to be so nervous it's not like I'm a stranger to you, right?"

he said as he scratched the back of his head

I looked away "I'm not nervous, I was just wondering why are you being so nice to me like we've been friends for years?" I said as I crossed my arms

Lloyd was silent for a moment, then suddenly he started...LAUGHING!?...

I stuttered "Wh-What's so FUNNY!?" Lloyd stopped laughing

He wiped his tears of joy and said "Sorry pit, I guess I just act kind towards you because that's what I do when I meet people who get lost..." he chuckled a little

I said with an annoyed look because I hate being teased "Yeah, Yeah! I know helping someone who was lost and making fun of them real! Mature!"

Lloyd continued "...or it might be because theirs something special about you that makes me feel...right..." He looked at me with a serious look

I blushed a little bit...wait WHY AM I BLUSHING FOR!? WHY?! "Um...I...uh..."

Then Lloyd leaned closer to me with a seductive smirk and said "...Pit...I want to tell you something..."

I leaned back against a tree...I was TRAPPED!? "Wh-What is it...?"

Lloyd slowly moved his hands up to my forehead and...FLICKED IT!? "Ow!? Why did you do that!?"

Lloyd laughed again "Sorry I didn't mean it I just love to tease you, your really easy to tease..."

...I am angry! at the same time relived! I thought I was going to die...

Then I said "Idiot! Don't do scary stuff like that!? You almost gave me a heart attack!?"

Lloyd ruffed my hair and said "Sorry Pit, I couldn't help myself anyways we're close by my home-village"

"Were are?" I said

When Lloyd removed the tree branches I get a great view of Sylvarant, It so AMAZING!?

I said in amazement "Wow this is Sylvarant!?"

Lloyd said "You know it! Come on I'll show you around " I nodded in agreement as I was walking with him down the hill

he said "RACE YEAH TO THE VILLAGE!" Lloyd started running down the hill towards the village

I catch up to him by flying "What about your friends?"

Lloyd said "Don't worry! I'll introduce you guys after the tour, now come on Feathers!"

DID HE JUST CALL ME? Feather!?

Lloyd ran even fast catching me off guard while I was distracted "Hey! Who are you calling feathers!? Get back here!?" then I flew faster to catch up with him

...This guy is really weird...

_**~Lloyd's pov~**_

While we were racing to the village it became from an argument into a competition

I yelled out to Pit "I hope you don't cry after I out beat you in this race!" I said as I ran the same pace as Pit

Pit kept flying "Yeah Right! We'll see who will be crying!?"

We soon got close to village neck to neck but...

...

...

...

...PIT BEAT ME TO THE VILLAGE!?...

I'm not surprised

We stopped right where the fountain was

I stopped running and sat down in the ground, exhausted "No...Fair...?! You we're flying..."

Pit sat next to me and said "Then next time we race I won't fly..." I nodded my head in agreement

Both of our stomach suddenly started growling and we both blush in embarrassment

I said "How about we get something to eat?"

Pit's eyes grew big like puppy eyes and said "Okay!~ I'd like a hamburger, please!~"

I grew sweat drops and said "um...Okay...let's eat! I know a good place to eat"

I took Pit's had and show him the way to the place to eat

_**Up in the hills**_

Kratos was looking through a telescope and spotted Lloyd down in the village

with the pure white angel "Colette I found Lloyd" He pointed out to Colette where Lloyd

Colette thought "Who is that angel with Lloyd?"

_**Later in the Village with Pit & Lloyd**_

**_~Pit's pov~_**

"Oh! This is really good!"

I watched Lloyd eat like it's been long since he last eaten a meal,

I said "um...Wow! You have a...big appetite..." I chuckled

Lloyd finished his food and said "Sorry about that! I was really hungry!"

I smiled at him and said "Well okay promise me you will teach history of Sylvarant, okay?"

Lloyd chuckled "Okay I promise, let's shake on it!"

I held my hand out to Lloyd and so did Lloyd, we shook hands marking our promise

Lloyd got a hold of my hand and I said with a confused look "W-What are you doing?"

Lloyd dragged me outside of the restaurant, while running really fast he said "Did you forget already? I'm gonna introduce you to my friends!" I tried my best to run up to his pace but he's really fast. When I was slowing down, Lloyd turned around seeing me exhausted

"Are you okay, Pit?" he looked at me with concern

I sat down and took a break and looked up at Lloyd "I'm okay...I just can't keep up...sorry...I..."

All of a sudden Lloyd lift me up from the ground and carried me like a baby

"W-Wait! I...Why are you...?!" I asked Lloyd feeling embarrassed

Lloyd kept on carrying me saying "It'll be easier this way! Don't worry you'll get to meet my friends in no time!"

This is embarrassing!? I'm being carried like a little kid!?

Oh well might as well deal with it besides it's really warm and peaceful this way...

_**~Lloyd's pov~**_

When we got to my house I was still carrying Pit

As we walked inside my home to my room, I said "Here we are! I know it's a big place but one of Colette's friend allowed us to live here...and..."

While I was speaking I noticed Pit was asleep "...ha...hm..."

"Pit? Are you asleep?" I laid Pit down my bed

Out of the blue, I heard him said something "Mhm...hot spring..."

Sweat drops grew in my face "Um...Pit is this what you dream all the time?" I starting getting up and walked around the house

Then I searched around my house looking for my friends "Colette? Dad? Genis?...I guess their not home, oh well..."

I brushed Pit's bangs trying to wake him up, That didn't work so I tried something else...

I'm probably gonna get killed but it must be done, I grew close to Pit's face and...

...Flicked Pit's forehead...

"OW! Hey! What was-! Oh...Lloyd? Are we...where you live?" Pit asked me but in a sleepy tone

I nodded my head "Yes but my friends aren't here yet? Why don't we hang out for a while?"

Pit sat up from my bed "O-Okay..."

I looked at Pit "Um...how about some tea?"

Pit looked down clenching his hands "..."

I patted Pit's back "You don't have to be so nervous, Pit?"

"I-I never been...in a friends house before outside of Skyworld..." Pit said while clenching his hands even tighter

I covered Pit's clenched hands with my own "Pit you'll be fine...I'm here so theirs nothing to be afraid of..."

Pit stared at me looking frozen but then he took a hold on to my hand and grew close to me

I asked Pit "Hey? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that"

**_~Pit's pov~_**

I said in my thoughts "/He's really a nice guy...I thought he was weird at first but he's really kind.../"

Slam!

Lloyd's bedroom door slammed open

"Lloyd we're ba-!?" A kid with light blue was staring at us in confusion

The boy said "Wh-What's going on here!?" theirs was two more people walking behind the kid

What was I going to do!? Wait a minute... why was I doing that!? This is so awkward!?

Lloyd said "Genis? Colette? Dad?...Your here!...um...what are you staring at?" Me and Lloyd looked down in our hands and we both frozen in embarrassment

"Um...? Pit can you let go of my hand?" Lloyd asked me, while a little blush shown in his face

I let go of Lloyd's hand right away, hiding my face "Y-Yeah sorry about that..."

Lloyd got up and walked toward his friends "Pit these are my friends, Colette..."

Colette nodded her head and smiled "I'm Colette It's nice to meet you..."

Lloyd continued "This is my pal Genis.."

Genis said to me with pride "Sup! I'm Genis, how's it going?"

Lloyd still continued "And this is my Dad, Kratos but I prefer to call him that then dad or else he might get grumpy"

Kratos said with an angry tone "What did you say, Lloyd...!?"

Lloyd yelped "Um...Kratos meet Pit!"

I said to his father "Hey I'm Pit I'm a friend of your son"

"Yes I know that..." Kratos said without looking at me

I felt confused when he said that then I noticed it was sunset meaning it'll get dark soon

"Oh! I have to get going sorry Lloyd I have to go it was nice meeting you guys!" I said while I ran off outside the house preparing to fly back to Skyworld when out of nowhere, Lloyd grabbed my arm

"Wait! You'll come back tomorrow, right?" he looked at me with sad eyes

I stopped and looked at Lloyd "I don't know Lady Palutena might need my help..."

Lloyd looked down "Oh I see...well it was nice meeting you...I really enjoyed your company"

He released my arm and started walking back to his house, while I began to fly

However I felt bad for Lloyd, he looked upset when I told him I couldn't come back but...

"Wait Lloyd! I'll try persuading Lady Palutena and come back tomorrow, I promise!" I walked up to Lloyd giving him my word

He lite up "Okay!~ Thank you, Pit!~" Lloyd gave me a bear hug making me feel warm again

I patted his head "Okay, Okay! I'll see you tomorrow"

Lloyd let go of me and said "...Pit..."

When he said my name it made me feel embarrassed "Okay well see yeah..." I flew off looking back where I see Lloyd smiling and waving at me

I smiled back

**_Skyworld_**

While I flew back to Skyworld I already know Palutena was looking for me

I landed where Palutena's Temple was "Lady Palutena! I'm back!" then Palutena ran towards me and gave me an embraced

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I was beginning to worry!?" Palutena scowled me for taking so long

I said "I'm sorry Lady Palutena I was collecting information about this new world!"

Palutena asked me "What did you find out?"

She sat down in her couch ready to listen to what I've learned through my adventure

I said to her "You won't believe it Palutena! Their was a village! And a beautiful fountain with a garden!"

Palutena said with glee 'Splendid!-!?"

"And..." I said to her before continuing my sentence. "I met this strange boy...and he gave me a tour around the village...we became friends and..."

Palutena said "Pit..?"

I looked at Lady Palutena "Sorry it's nothing...Oh! But can I go back to the village again?"

Palutena asked "Why? You already collected information?"

I stuttered "I-I know I just want to collect more information plus it could be an endangered world?"

Palutena stared at me for a while and finally said "Alright! You can stay there for a month and by that month you come back to Skyworld and tell me your report, okay?" she said patting my shoulder and I said "um... Why are you so okay with me stay for a while? Aren't you going to need my services?" I asked Palutena

Palutena said to me "Pit, your right about this place! it's very interesting and it might need our help, also because I never seen you so interested in something like this. This boy you met must be very important to you...hm?" I blushed bight red when she said that with a smile

I said nervously "Wh-What are you talking about!? I...Lloyd..."

"Oh! So the boy's name is Lloyd, huh?" she giggled

I blushed even more than before "L-Lady Pal-!?"

Palutena said while giggling "Okay!~ I'm sorry now off to bed because by tomorrow you'll be having an adventure~" she winked at me

I couldn't help but blush, I didn't even know why I am blushing I just met Lloyd plus we're both guys and I'm sure he feels the same if he we're in my shoes now. As I walked to my bed I saw a letter next to my bed "Huh? a letter?" I open the letter and read it:

**_Dear Pit,_**

**_ It's me Lloyd I couldn't help but write you a letter, How I did was the help of Colette _**

**_ she's an angel too so she knows how to transport mail to your homeland._**

**_ I just wanted to say that I'm really glad I met you I've hadn't had this much fun in a while,_**

**_ I attached a picture of all of us in a group photo. I want you to treasure it..._**

**_ because you're special to me and I want you to remember that_**

**_ Good Night, Pit!~_**

**_Your True Friend_**

**_Lloyd _****_Irving_**

By the time when I was finishes reading the letter I spotted the picture Lloyd mentioned in the letter

It was exactly how Lloyd described about it, It was a picture of him and his friends in a group picture

I couldn't help but smile at the photo, I have to admit it was kinda cute

I fell asleep next to the picture Lloyd send me filled with happiness while sleeping

**_I have a feeling this is a start of a new story..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Akemi: Thanks for reading but the next chapter will be coming soon<em>**

**_~Please Review and Follow!~_**

**_~Keep on Smiling~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Spending Time

**Akemi: We're back! and I hope you enjoy this crossover of Kid Icarus & Tales of Symphonia!**

**Warning- In this chapter might show a little Yaoi or Shonen-ai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Spending Time <strong>

In the morning in Lloyd is still sleeping when he felt the light beaming in his face waking him up.

**~Lloyd's Pov~**

I woke up from my slumber when I see Kratos (A.K.A- my father) staring at me "Wha?... Wha is it?" I said with a sleepy voice since I'm still kind of tired

Kratos said "Isn't their something you want to tell us?" I looked around the room and noticed Colette and Genis were in my room as well

"Um...What's going on?" I asked looking at everyone with a confused look.

Genis said "You know why we're here!?" he crossed his arm and Colette nodded her head in agreement.

I shrugged "Forget It! I'm getting breakfast..." I got up and head to the kitchen making a quick hot chocolate

Everyone followed my to the kitchen, as I began to drink my hot chocolate

Kratos walked up to me and said "...Your dating that angel aren't you?" I spitted my drink in the air, staring at my father in shock. I MEAN WHO ASK SUCH A WEIRD QUESTION LIKE THAT!?

"Angel!? Are you talking about Pit!?" I yelled at my father as I felt my face glowing with red

Genis said "Then why were you on a date with her yesterday?"

I startled "A-A DATE!? ME!? with Pit!? but we just met and not to mention we're both guys!?"

Colette said "H-he's a g-guy!? But we saw you hold hands, eating together in a restaurant, and carrying him to um...uh..." Colette couldn't finish her sentence instead she began to blush.

I grew concern and was worried of why she was blushing so much "Um...Lloyd..?" Colette said before continuing

I asked "What?"

Colette hid her face and screamed out "HAVE YOU AND PIT BEEN DOING THINGS HERE!?"

I stepped back a little and asked "Wh-What kind of "Thing" do you mean exactly?"

I thought "/Don't tell me she thinks we-/"

Colette said "...like kiss..?"

I blushed a lot "WHAT! Okay that's enough! You guys are acting weird and getting the whole story wrong! plus me and Pit are just friend, got it!?"

Genis whispered and Colette "He's in denial..."

**_Knock Knock _**

Kratos said "I'll get it..."

When Kratos opened the door to see who it was I tried to get a glimpse of who it was...it was my good friend Pit!?

Pit smiled "Hello! I'm here to see Lloyd... I... does he live here? ..." he scratched his head

I walked over to Pit "...Pit!" I gave him a great big hug and Pit said while being held in my embrace "Um... it's nice to see you too ...Lloyd"

While I was still hugging him, I asked Pit "Why are you here so early? Not that I'm complaining"

Pit gave me a warm smile "I'm going to stay here for a month! Isn't the great!"

I noticed everyone went silent except for me "REALLY!? That's great! that means I can get to know you and your history of Skyworld"

Pit was surprised "N-No way! I was thinking the same too! but about you and your village..." We both smiled at each other

Genis coughed "Ahem!" I realized Pit and I were staring at each other, so I snapped out of it "So guys are their any missions we need to go?"

Both me and Pit said "Where?"

**_A Later That Day..._**

**~Pit Pov's~**

Genis said "We have school today!" He pointed at a little school building.

Lloyd shouted "WHAT!? WHY NOW!?" We walked around the hills.

Genis continued as I went silent "You have to make up all your missing assignments you promised to my big sis that you would finish all of it!..." He made a big grin.

"Sorry Pit I can't hang out today I have school work" He started walking inside

Lloyd stopped and turned to me to say "Pit I promise we'll hang out today you're just gonna have to keep your feathers up high..." Lloyd gave me a wink that made my heart skip a beat.

"I-I'll be fine! I'll just spend time with your friends" I looked down trying to avoid eye contact, which I have no idea why!? Am I scared of Lloyd or something!? IF ONLY I KNEW WHY I'M ACTING NERVOUS!

Lloyd's hand just ruffled my hair "Sounds good to me"

Out of nowhere a lady that came out of the school, screamed at Lloyd " LLOYD! YOU BETTER GET YOU ASS HERE AND FINISH YOUR ASSIGNMENTS OR YOU'LL FAIL, GOT IT!?" We all covered our ears because she yelled so loud I'm pretty sure everyones ears are starting to hurt.

Lloyd said uncovering his ears "OKAY! I'll be right on it! Raine-Sensei!" He walks inside the school, leaving me with Genis

I said "So why don't we have a walk and you can tell me about this place?" Genis nodded and started walking around the village

The silence broke down when I began to speak "Tell me! about this place?" I asked Genis while pulling out a notebook

Genis said while shrugging "I guess it's okay I mean we battle enemies from time to time but everything now seems to be fine..." I started writing what I was hearing from Genis.

"I see..." I kept on writing when I was interrupted by Genis "So what kind of relationship do you and Lloyd have?" He said with a smirk

I looked at him with a blank expression "Well I suppose we're friends? Why?"

Genis kept smirking "Was just wondering if you've fallen for my friend, Lloyd?~" I just flinched when he said that, I didn't know how to feel about this at all

"So...do you like Lloyd?" Genis came closer to me, being too curious

"I...I...I don't know...I mean we're just friends.." Genis looked at me with suspicion in his eyes

Then Genis said "I know, I just want to know how you feel about him?"

I turned away from Genis and I thought as I looked up at the peaceful blue sky "/Do I like Lloyd? But if I do is it wrong?...I just don't know.../"

I replied "Sorry, I can't say I have feelings for Lloyd in a certain way" I said honestly hoping to change the subject, I mean it's not like me and Lloyd are more than friends, right...?

Genis just patted my back "Don't worry I won't tell anyone..." He chuckled, I just kept walking towards the village while Genis tries to catch up.

_**Later that Day...**_

_**~Lloyd's pov~**_

"Finished!" I sighed while my hands gave out in exhaustion

Raine came up to me and said "Well this is new! I never see you work so much before you usually sleep, is that boy really important to you! I thought you had eyes for Colette?" I looked at her still exhausted

I asked Raine "What...are...you...talking about...?"

Raine continued "You like that boy more than Colette...right?"

I stood up and said "I do like Pit but as a friend! As for Colette, I'm with her as a friend and protector"

Raine said "But both are in different places in your heart, you just haven't found where, right?"

I sat back down in my seat, asking "Why is everyone assuming I like-like Pit...?"

Raine looked at me straight in my eyes and said "Because ever since Pit came to your life, you've changed" I just paused when she said those words

Continued "For instance you're actually working in your assignments, you've never done that when Colette was around only with Pit.." Raine explained

I didn't even speak back to this argument, I just said "I'm leaving for the day, my friends are waiting for me" I walked quickly to the door but all I could hear from Raine was "Someday, you'll understand"

You've got to be kidding me!? That's unlikely to happen!? I mean...me and Pit are...just friends...

**_In the Center of the Village_**

_**Pit's Pov**_

"Ah! I'm tired of walking around all day!" Genis kept on complaining that we've been around the village too much

I just stand down in the edge of the fountain, writing down what I've learned so far about this place! Palutena will be so impressed!

"Hey! What's that? Dairy?" Genis was behind me and looking in my journal

I replied "It's not a dairy! It's a journal!"

"Same thing!" He snatched the book away from me

"Hey! Give it back!" I tired to get my journal back

Genis waved my journal around, like a toy but what I was worried that he might fall in the fountain and get it wet!

"Genis be careful! Your going to fall!" I called out to Genis, he can be really clumsy

Genis stood there in the edge of the fountain "Not gonna happen! Besides I want to know what you wrote in your diary" He stepped off the fountain and took a seat. He started reading my JOURNAL! NOT A DAIRY!

"Oh! There's a section about... Lloyd?" Genis looked confused at first but then gave me an evil smirk...!

I'll admit I do write stuff about Lloyd but it's only because he's my friend I don't write anything bad about him, besides he's a good guy and I respect that about him

"Hey! earth to pit! Are you going to tell me why your writing about Lloyd" Genis gave me a curious look

"I just respect him!" I responded

Genis said "Are you sure?" Why doesn't he doesn't believe me!?

"Oi!"

Me and Genis turned around to see Lloyd!? Yes! Finally I'm saved, I just can't take this much pressure!

I smiled "Hey! Lloyd! your back from school!"

_**Lloyd's Pov**_

AW! Pit's so cute when he smiles kind of like a girl, cute!~

I smiled back "Yup! Now we all can hang out!"

Pit still smiled at me with glee "That's great I can't wait to learn more about this place with you!" Seeing Pit smile, makes me very happy

"OOOK! Well I'm out!" Genis looked creeped out for some reason and began to walk away from us

I turned to Genis "Wait! Where are you going?"

Genis stared at Lloyd "Anything but here, oh and one more thing Lloyd!"

"Wait-!"

Genis pulled me closer to him and whispered "I know you like Pit but if Colette finds out she'll be heart broken... I just want to say be careful..." He let go of my collar and kept walking away from us, soon fading away in the crowd.

What is he talking about? I like Pit but not in a romantic way, and we're both guys

"Lloyd? What did Genis said?" Pit asked me, looking worried

I just laughed it out so Pit wouldn't worry "It was nothing! Just a reminder to bring more bread on our home... he, he"

Pit crossed his arm "I know your lying Lloyd just tell me, I'll understand"

I sighed, I guess I have no choice but to come clean "I'll tell you, but first let's go somewhere no will hear us because it's between you and me, okay?"

Pit nodded and followed me to where I was taking him, we walked for a while until we arrived to our destination

"here we are!" I shouted

Pit said "Isn't this the forest of where we meet?"

I laughed nervously "Yeah! Sorry no one goes here except me so we won't be over heard from"

Pit sat next to a tree and asked "So what's going on with Genis?"

I sat next to him "Well this might be awkward but..."

Might be awkward!? IT'S A WHOLE LOT OF AWKWARD! I MEAN WHAT IS GENIS EVEN THINKING!?

"But?" Pit said, waiting for my answer

I yelled "GENIS THINKS THAT I LIKE YOU!" Wow it's weird saying that I bet Pit is grossed out

When I turned to see Pit's reaction, he just stared at me "What? What are you stared at?"

"You." Pit said briefly

I believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm blushing! "O-Oh I see..." I avoided eye contact full, I mean saying this is just embarrassing

Pit continued "So if you don't like me? You hate me, then?" I looked back at him, Pit looks very sad

I said "It's not that I hate you, more like I don't have-! Unless!" I felt in shock looking at Pit

Pit asked "What?"

I continued "Unless you have a crush on me?" Man! This is embarrassing I wonder how Pit will react

Pit was blushing, alot so it felt obvious until be said "C-Crush!? No! I don't have a crush on you, I like you but!"

I watched him flip out when he said "But! WE'RE BOTH MALE SO! you know... not to be rude... but Palutena won't forgive me if we"

Somehow I feel annoyed, very irritated! "I'm leaving..." I began walking away from Pit but he grabbed my right sleeve

Pit said to me "wait! What's with you? Are you mad at me because I said that, you know Palutena won't accep-!?"

I yelled at Pit "Enough! I get alright! I understand! Just let me go!" I never meant to yell at him but he keeps saying Palutena this and that, it's annoying

Pit looked down "Understood, but first Lloyd I need to know, do you hate me?"

I finally said "Yeah, I like you Pit"

Pit said something that caught me off guard "Then show me you like me" HUH!? UM! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!?

"Okay but... that's" I really don't want to make this friendship awkward but, I guess it doesn't matter

I pulled Pit close to me and gave him a hug, this is so weird but yet very nice "See! I like you Pit!"

**_Both Pov_**

Pit thought _'What kind of like are you even talking about!? I wasn't even expecting this!' _Pit and Lloyd kept hugging for a while until Pit said something

Pit nervously said "So um... what kind of like are we exactly talking about?"

Lloyd looked at Pit, still holding him "Isn't obvious?" he said it like it was a question

Pit blushed and said "We-Well you have to be more specific!"

Lloyd thought_ 'I guess he's right... then I'll try this...' _Lloyd lean over to Pit really close

He said to Pit "You asked for this"

Lloyd leaned over to Pit and...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Akemi: That's it! Well if you want to know what happens Follow and review this story to see the next chapter!<strong>

**Bye!~**


End file.
